


仲夏夜之梦

by quarkocean



Series: 山赤/苍海之恋 [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Vampire Bites
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24170410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Summary: 苍海之恋 番外/前传{让我许一个唯一的愿望，希望我们永远相爱。}
Relationships: Takizawa Hideaki/Yamashita Tomohisa
Series: 山赤/苍海之恋 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744489





	仲夏夜之梦

泷泽努力的压制住对血的渴望，无数难眠的午夜，当远方的钟声响起，利牙长出，他按着绞痛不断的心脏，挣扎着看向新月祈祷，也许这会遭同类的嘲笑——吸血鬼根本没有立场祈祷。  
那是仅残余在灵魂中的道德力量支撑着他，即使自己多么痛苦，也不能吸人类的血，是泷泽给自己的戒条。  
但这种浅薄的伦理价值很快被剧痛所麻木，初拥后不久，由狂魔支配的心智驱使他行使罪恶，当初次明白舌尖舔尝的是人类的新鲜血液，是何等的鲜美，最终泷泽在黑夜中绝望，他沉沦于深渊中。  
不该是这样，他的人生不该是这样。  
曾想过一死了之，没想到总是被血族救起。注定从今往后便是亡魂，要孤单的在时空中独存。

泷泽偶尔路过河道，他很少走这条路，在那里他嗅到了人的气息。他抬起头，只见一个少年站在狭窄的堤岸上。也许是猜测到接下去可能会发生的事，泷泽偷偷跑到少年身边，拉住了正要往下跳的少年。  
“谁。”细瘦的肩膀略微抖动却叫人看得心疼，纤弱的少年，是这样令人怜惜，哪怕用尽全力守护他，也仿佛轻轻触碰就会弄碎他。由于惯性作用，少年摔倒在泷泽身上。

[开始缓缓悸动的心脏……]

体温回暖，即使是在炎炎夏日，如果没有吸血泷泽的身体依然是全身冰冷。面前的少年似乎有魔力让他暂且恢复正常。  
“为什么救我？”山下没有看那个救了他的人，反而呆呆的看着被太阳灼烧太久的手背。  
“我不能看着你死。”就是这样一个简单的理由，然而听上去又似乎混杂了时间遗迹的回应。泷泽扶起山下，回避视线于是无法对视，他生怕吸血的念头在心头打转，他不想把少年变为吸血鬼。  
“谢谢你，”山下闷闷的说着，习惯性的拨弄前刘海，略微向外翘的发尾，往右倾斜多一点，夏日的气息一丝一扣渗入心底。  
“现在……我们……？”  
“诶？”山下疑惑的注视着泷泽。  
“你不会再这样了吧。”  
“哦，刚才只是游戏，河水很浅，我还会游泳。”那不耐烦的口气定是把泷泽的问话当成大人的啰嗦。  
“呐，……要不要去我家？作为谢礼，是家乡的西瓜，很甜哦。”  
好像是被感谢了，泷泽无法理解这种情感。关于人类的感情，已经离他所知的时代渐渐远去而单薄。  
一路上两人都没有说话，山下对泷泽来说就是个小孩子，任性到无所谓别人的存在，但站在堤岸上时那清澈眼瞳里的忧郁，不是谎言，早已深深的烙印在泷的心中。  
走到一幢日式房子前停下了脚步，意识到少年的家到了。  
“请进……把鞋子放在旁边就好。”  
“嗯，”贴近山下的身边，在汗水中透着一丝薄荷味。  
“山下，这位是……”出来迎接山下的亮没想到会来新的客人，“你们长得很像耶，就像父子。”  
“喂，有完没完，我们才刚认识。”山下好像有些生气，但刹那转过脸，悄悄凑近泷泽，“也许，我们真的长的很像呢。”其实他觉得父子这个说法还不错，泷泽沉默的低下头去。  
“嗯，大概。。。”简单自我介绍后，山下和泷泽走进老房子的庭院。  
“在这里会比较凉快呢，话说你叫泷？”山下递过毛巾，柔软的纺织物泷泽一下子就喜欢上了那柔和的触感。  
“泷……”孩子反反复复练习着两个音节，试着拖拖长音借此找些乐趣。  
“吃西瓜了哟，山下。”亮捧这一只到特别大的西瓜走来。  
“好甜~”无所顾忌啃着西瓜，是少年时代才有的特权。十六，十七岁的少年坐在楼梯上。有时因为太热而显得阳光，光着脚在地板上打转，甩动着细长的双腿，注视着的泷泽不禁失神。  
他在傍晚时分离开，转身迈开步子的一刹山下拉住了他的衣角。  
“明天还在那个地方见面吧，一起吃西瓜。”  
真是充满童稚的话语，但泷泽想也没想却答应了。

第一次见面，第二次见面……，顺理成章的继续着，找不到最好的时机说再见，也不想说再见，心照不宣，仿佛夏天永不会结束，我们的生命就可以一起连同化为永生。

一到晚上就被少年央求着带他去庙会，每天都会放烟火。听不懂的地方言，打击着的民乐，萦绕在耳边，浅浅的浴衣下摆摩擦在手边，往旁边一触碰就是蒙着水汽的体温。泷泽站在山下身边，仔细观察着他，看了好久也看不出个所以然来，最后反而是山下叫他别发呆了。  
连泷泽都惊叹自己的年龄，行为举止已经是大叔模样，难怪身边人的口气总有几分嘲笑。  
蹲下身，不算认真，钓上几条红色金鱼，在摊主微颔赞许的目光下，亲手递给身边的少年。  
指尖一瞬相触，泷泽急忙收回手。  
“怎么了，是很漂亮的金鱼。”  
“啊。是啊。”  
“晚上会放烟火吧。”小心提着金鱼袋子，木屐有节奏的打击着。  
刚走到最初相遇的堤岸边，刚好够两个人坐，对岸已经开始放起了烟火，把木屐放在一边，裸足拍打着河面的水花，四面寂静，只有一阵阵彻耳的爆破声。  
原本两人都很专心的观赏着，忽然泷泽感到骨头一沉，原来疲倦的少年歪下头倚在他的身边。  
不变的只有时间，以及当下的风景，暖色的烟火分明是给恋人的礼物，星星好像也开心的为花火伴起舞来。

[多么想让你也看到这片夜空。]

一遍一遍注视他的侧脸，从来没有见过那么美丽的面容，带着稚气的朦胧的虚幻的，就仿佛从画里走出来一样。  
又因为几分似曾相识，说不出原因，毫无意识的泷泽将山下抱进怀里。要用无尽生命守护的，正是这样一位少年。  
在额上落下淡淡的吻，手抚过他的薄唇，仲夏尚未来临，誓言降至。  
那是唯一一夜泷泽平息着体内渴求血的欲望，也仅是在那一刻，他不是吸血鬼。  
他只是一个普通的不能再普通的男子，想要好好去爱着谁的平凡人。  
从心底里祈愿少年梦中有自己，扣起山下纤细的手指，泷泽闭上眼睛，紧紧怀抱着瘦弱的少年，永不放开。

[我在梦里与你沉眠，再也不醒来。]

山下并不记得那天夜晚的事，泷泽背着他回家，冰冷的地板上早早铺好了凉席，烦闷中吹来一丝清风，风铃轻轻作响，半拉开的纸门借着月光，静谧的庭院。  
少年在这里安慰的睡眠，泷泽跟着陪了一夜，并不是没有借口，他只是想再看看少年，当想到要离开时，已经天亮了。  
山下醒了。  
“泷，你在？”  
“嗯。”  
“我睡了一夜？”  
“嗯。”  
“昨天没有看到烟火好可惜。”有点沮丧的低下头，泷泽没有勇气说出自己的心意。  
“你知道吗，今天我们要搬走。”山下揉着眼说道，好像一切都那么不真实。  
“十……点，搬运公司会来呢。”  
“昨天是最后一次去庙会，谢谢你陪着我。”  
“谢谢你，泷。”  
[谢谢你，让我有那么幸福的回忆。]  
每当被他唤一次名字，悸动的心脏便会使血液回流。  
惨淡的微笑划过泷泽的面容，直到车喇叭鸣叫，两人才回过神来。  
互相注视，没有太多话语。最后泷泽帮忙收拾东西，和山下在一起每一分每一秒即使不用表达也很快乐，他不由自主的希望山下被初拥。  
以夏日为注脚，牵绊的血为祭品，便可牢牢困住两人的命运，永不分开。  
但他不能，他不能伤害这个纯真的孩子。

<2年后…>  
在东京的大街上遇见十七岁的山下时没有一丝陌生，躲在小巷子里不顾路人迫不及待的拥抱，接吻都没有一丝犹豫，只是知道这次要紧紧抱住少年，一放手就有可能一辈子失却他。

“说你爱我。”

比起多年前的相遇，山下似乎又长高了不少，任性的依偎在臂膀上时清楚的感觉到骨骼的成长，但是他的心却依旧没有改变，泷泽煎熬得快要逆流的血临了悬崖边又再度回暖。

“我爱你。”

“和我一起走好吗，永远在一起。”  
“一起。”  
山下点了点头，泷泽侧过头去吻他的眼睛，逐渐下移的吻慢慢接近脖颈，长出的利牙毫不留情的咬开纤嫩的皮肤，人类甜美的血，渗着华丽残酷的初拥。  
他们用永生交换一个誓言。  
“会觉得痛吗？”  
“不会，泷。”山下的手环住泷泽的头颈，似是一个孩子撒娇的模样。  
泷泽看着山下淡淡的微笑，认真的用浓重的吻表达长久以来的思念。  
“我们走吧，去你想去的地方。”  
泷泽控制住那颗太久未悸动的心，平息着这份对他而言从来不奢求然而太过盛大的喜悦。

他想他只能爱他，并继续这个只在仲夏之夜才能实现的虚幻的奇迹。

The end  
2009-3-21


End file.
